Sparks Will Fly
by JustAnotherAbnormal
Summary: After the death of Ashley, Helen believes that it will be hard to ever get back to normal and after the event that is about to occur, she is sure nothing will ever be the same again… at least between her and Nikola.


Slipping into a normal routine had seemed too easy for everyone but Helen. It had been an average day at the office. Will and Henry had teamed up to go and sedate a new abnormal roaming the underground sewer networks and bring it back to the Sanctuary, whilst Nikola had been sat down in the wine cellar, drinking away his so called 'sorrows' and reading a book on Egyptian vampires.

Helen was sat in her office, sorting through the piles of paperwork left over from the busy week, when the Big Guy stuck his furry head around the large oak door frame and asked her if she would like a cup of tea. Helen declined and told him to get himself off to bed to rest. Although the death of Ashley affected everyone within the Sanctuary, Helen was left most discrumpled and out of sorts.

As part of her routine, Helen switched her computer screen from the abnormal's file system, to the security cameras. She noticed Will and Henry had made it back and were currently in the dungeons, locking away their new captured abnormal until the morning. Helen sighed at the thought of having to treat and register the beast tomorrow. She switched of the computer and stood up. Her aching back was the main factor in her deciding to bend down, to remove her 'day-in-the-office' heels. She slung them over her shoulder and made her way across to the large burning fire, placing the heels down on the coffee table. She knelt down and warmed her hands, rolling her toes behind her, through the soft wool of the rug she was sat on. Lost in a day dream, Helen heard the door click shut. She spun around to find Nikola stood over her.

"Don't you know its bad luck to place shoes on a table, Helen?" He remarked with the typical twinkle in his eye he usually possessed when attempting to seduce Helen.

Too tired to come up with a witty remark, Helen turned back to face the fire and rolled off her legs to sit on the rug, stretching her long legs out in front of her. Her skirt had rolled up above her knees revealing a little of her thigh, but right now she didn't care.

Her silence caused Nikola genuine concern. He sat down slowly beside her and raised his right arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. He breathed in her perfume and felt content but not surprised that Helen was allowing him to comfort her in this way. After all, she had just lost her daughter. Nikola knew this was perhaps the only chance he would ever get to confess his undying and internal love for Helen, as it would likely be the only time he would be this emotionally close to her. But he also knew and understood that now was not the time. His love for Helen meant he would not confuse her in this manner. He would simply for fill the role of a friend and do whatever it is that Helen needs.

They sat quietly watching the flames of the fire. Just as Nikola was fighting off the urge to lean in and hiss her precious, soft, rosy lips, Helen turned her head and looked him deep in his brown eyes. His stone heart thudded deep within his chest. He wasn't sure if Helen had heard it, because her eyes seemed to follow the lines down his neck until they rested upon his chest for just a few seconds, before returning up to gaze into his eyes once more.

Helen could feel a rush of emotion within her. She knew she would deeply regret what she was about to do in the morning, but she needed the comfort of another person's body pressed against hers in a passionate embrace. Nikola was an all too willing target. She knew she would feel bad for using him in this way, and she knew she would find it difficult to rebuild the boundaries she had created between them, keeping an all too hot-headed Nikola at bay.

She sighed.

A moment later, Helen's lips met Nikola's. She leant into him, pressing her chest against his. She could feel the cold of his vampire skin through his dress shirt, against her warm bosom. Her lips were desperate, but her tongue more so. She pressed it forward, parting their lips. Their tongues met and danced around for what felt like a short eternity.

To her surprise, all too suddenly, Nikola pulled away. He looked Helen deep in the eyes and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Think carefully about this Helen, I will be unable to restrain myself again."

She closed her eyes. "I need this, Nikola."

Nikola sat unspoken for a few seconds. They were both out of sorts today. Never had Nikola felt lost for words before. Finally, his answer came in the form of another kiss. More passionate than the first, Nikola took charge and wrapped his arms around Helen's waist. He held her close and she responded positively, running her hands up his back, before finally locking in his dark hair.

They remained like this until Helen's body began to tighten. She was indeed a weak woman this night. It would not do. She pulled away ever-so-slightly and took a few quick shallow breaths. Nikola did the same. With all her strength, Helen lifted herself onto her knees, navigating the stone columns of Nikola's legs, which were entwined with her own.

She pulled his shirt from his trousers and began to make fast work of the belt around his hips.

"Why must men insist on wearing these?" She spoke, exasperated. The belt was just another buffer between herself and her desires.

Thankfully, the belt came off easily. Nikola had made a vampires job of removing his shirt by ripping it from his body and throwing it to the fire. The fire blossomed at the new food and like Helen and himself, ravaged the material that was left. Within a very short time, Nikola was naked. He knelt forward and reached a hand up Helen's skirt, following her thigh until his hand was met by a firm buttock.

Helen squeaked and closed her eyes leaning back, allowing her chest to protrude further than it ever had done before in Nikola's presence. Nikolas right hand was making fast work of Helen's blouse, even though he was being more delicate than he had been with his own. His left hand was still exploring the depths within Helen's skirt.

Soon the two were locked in a passionate and steamy position. Nikola explored deep inside of Helen and her groans of pleasure kept him thrusting at a rhythmical pace.

"God damn it Nikola, are you a vampire or not?"

In response to this cheeky comment, Nikola turned into the abnormal he was. His new found strength allowed him to stand without losing his connection with Helen. For a brief second he paused and pulled Helen by the hair making her look him in the eye. This look of need sent him crazy. He stepped forward, slamming Helen into the wall.

Helen screamed, not of pain but of pleasure. She used the wall to lever herself some power. She made use of this power to push herself against Nikola, making him go deeper into her body. At this pleasure, the pair shook uncontrollably. Nikola used the last of his strength to return them to the rug in front of the fire, still entwined together.

They laid still for a few minutes, then Helen rolled over with her back to face him, so that Nikola could wrap his arms around her. Images of Will, Henry and even the Big Guy walking in and finding them played through Nikola's mind. They would have to go soon, he had to explain himself quickly. Though he knew Helen was fragile, he could not let her think that he had taken advantage. She meant more to him than just sex.

"Helen?" Nikola tested to see if she was awake. "Helen, are you awake?"

Helen grunted softly in response. Playing through her mind was the unbearable thought that she had used her upset over Ashley's death, to have sex with a man she knew would do anything for her.

"Helen, I want you to know… what I mean is… oh I know this is a bad time, but I need you to know…" He was uncharacteristically muddled. He took a breath and gathered himself. "I love you Helen, I always have." Helen rolled over to look him in the eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek. Nikola wiped it away which the back of his hand, before cupping Helen's head in his palm. "I mean it. I love you."

Helen was sure he meant it. Never had she heard him so sincere. She let Nikola carry her to the sofa where he laid her down and covered her up in a blanket. Her fears that she had used him floated away up the chimney with the fire's smoke. Nikola pulled on his trousers and did up his belt. He must make a note not to wear one the next time.

He walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead, and then sat at her feet.

Helen slept silently all night for the first time since Ashley's death and Nikola sat guard.


End file.
